happytreefriendsfanonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Wiki Happy Tree Friends Fanon:Reglas
Español= Estas son las reglas de la wiki Happy Tree Friends Fanon Español Estas reglas se aplican a todos los usuarios y/o administradores, por favor, lee con cuidad y procura cumplir con lo que esta indicado a continuacion Reglas: 1-Todos los artículos de la wiki deben ser en idioma español, que es el idioma oficial de la wiki, aquellos artículos que sean subidos en ingles pueden ser comisionados a algún usuario para traducir este, o bien puede ser traducido por el usuario que lo subió, si el articulo o página no es traducido puede ser borrado por los administradores, con un plazo máximo de un mes para traducir desde la fecha de subida. 2-Ante el hecho del bloqueo de un usuario de la wiki, este debe ser con evidencia mediante capturas de pantallas, sea o no el caso de que un administrador no haya estado en el momento, también puede ser apoyado mediante testigos. El bloqueo sin evidencia está prohibido, por tanto será revocado. 3-Las paginas y/o artículos existentes deben ser categorizados, si estas no lo son, pueden ser categorizadas por un administrador, si la página está incompleta debe ser categorizada como tal, si esta está en blanco o permanece incompleta por más de un mes, será eliminada por un administrador. 4- Crear un personaje que se base en la actitud y/o personalidad de un usuario el cual contenga burlas, ataque a usuarios de esta u otra wiki directamente, o insinuaciones a algún hecho ocurrido en la wiki está prohibido (a menos que esta sea un Self-Insert) si una de estas páginas es sorprendida en esta u otra wiki, será eliminada y el usuario o usuarios responsables serán bloqueados por una semana. 5- Postear enlaces y/o imágenes pornográficas, así como imágenes de violencia (real) explicita está prohibido y si un usuario lo ejecuta será bloqueado permanentemente. 6- El vocabulario dentro de los artículos, páginas y chat, debe ser educado, evitando insultos y agresiones a otros usuarios, si estos ponen en sus páginas (sea palabras fuertes o vandalismo) será notificado para que lo cambie, si no lo hace será bloqueado por una semana, si es en el chat, el administrador presente tomará una captura y el usuario será bloqueado por una semana. 7- En el caso de los comentarios, Si se va a dar la opinión respecto a un/a página y/o artículo de otro usuario debe hacerse de una manera constructiva, en caso contrario el responsable de la crítica podrá ser bloqueado una semana, si se trata de vandalismo será bloqueado por un mes. 8- Respectos a los bloqueos, Por enlaces porno puede ser reducido a 6 meses caso de la medida disculpa con un administrador. Si repiten las faltas, sean menores o medianas, el bloqueo será de 1 mes, 1 año o permanente según amerite. 9- Si el usuario comete una falta este recibirá una advertencia para que no lo vuelva a hacer y que corrija su error (Si la falta es grave el usuario podrá ser bloqueado directamente por un administrador durante el tiempo que se considere oportuno), si el usuario sigue cometiendo faltas o no corrige la anterior recibirá una sanción (Bloqueo de 12-24 horas) y si el usuario persiste este sera bloqueado de un mes a un año (Si es muy grave o es vandalismo el bloqueo podrá ser indefinido. 10- Si se trata de una página ajena, esta prohibido editar el contenido de esta a menos que trate de correcciones de ortografía, actualizaciones por episodios o añadir categorías. Las páginas de usuario son una excepción y solo el usuario en cuestión es capaz de editarla. No para añadir información a menos que el usuario otorgue su consentimiento. |-| English= These are the rules within Happy Tree Friends Fanon Español The following rules are applied to users and admins alike; please read the rules below carefully and try to accomplish them. Rules: 1- All articles within the wikia must be written in Spanish, which is the wikia's oficial language. Articles written in English or any other language will be taken down within a month if the article isn't translated. Users who made said articles can ask the staff to translate their pages or they can translate it themselves. 2 - Blocking another user requires screenshots or any other kind of evidence to be validated by the staff. Any block done without any evidence to support the ban will be undone. Grudges against other users don't count as evidence. 3 - Pages MUST be completed within one month since it was created; otherwise it will be deleted by the staff. Also make sure to label a blank page as "Under construction" (En construcción) to notify admins that it is currently on construcion. 4 - Hate characters are strictly PROHIBITED. If an user is caught with one of these in this or any other wikias, said page will be deleted and the user will be banned for a week. 5 - Pornographic or extremely violent (In real life) content is prohibited. If an user is caught doing this, they'll be permanently banned. 6 - Language within the wikia's entirity should be polite, avoiding to insult other users. This is applied on articles and the chat. If disruptive behavior upon this rule is found by the staff, the user in question will be notified to change their words; if the user persists, they'll be banned for a week. 7 - About comments, if an user would like to add a critique about a charater/page, they should aim for constructive criticism and refrain from offending the character/page or the user him or herself. Disrupting this rule will result in a 1 week ban; vandalism will result in a 1 month ban. 8 - Permabans can be reduced to a ban of 6 months if the user apologizes to an admin; about normal bans, the ban will be extended to a week, a month or even a permaban as it is required. 9 - If an user breaks with any of this rules, they'll be warned about it (If their activity is seen as extremely bad, an admin has their right to ban said user for the time they find necessary.) and, depending on the scenario, they'll be asked to correct their mistake. Further disruption of the rules by the same user or if they resist to correct their mistake will result in a 12-24 hour long ban as a punishment and if the user still persists on behaving incorrectly, they'll be banned for a month or a year, depending on the situation (Extremely bad behavior will result in a permaban). 10 - Regarding any other articles that aren't your own, it is prohibited to add additional information, without the user's consent, unless the edits are for correcting grammar mistakes, adding categories or for updating a character due to their use in episodes. User pages are an exception and they can ONLY be edited by their respective users. Categoría:Ayuda Categoría:Comunidad